Shape Of You
by aethernin
Summary: Menurut Chanyeol,club bukan tempat yang pas untuk mencari cinta. "Byun Baekhyun. 23 tahun, lajang." Cukup berani juga gadis ini, bisik Chanyeol dalam hati. "Park Chanyeol, 25 tahun, tampan mapan menawan. Lajang." [CHANBAEK/GS/DLDR/T ] Twoshoot. Ed-Sheeran:Shape of you.
1. Chapter 1

_**The club isn't the best place to find a lover, so the bar is where I go**_

 **Friday, 21.00 P.M, Seoul Vibes Bar.**

 _Ini namanya kenikmatan duniawi_ kalau kata Kim Jongin bilang, si pengangguran namun kesehariannya hobinya berkunjung ke bar atau club untuk memuaskan mata dan hawa nafsunya. Lain hal-nya untuk Oh Sehun, pria yang masih magang sebagai guru ditempat ia mengajar dan bekerja, ia kesini hanya untuk melepas penat, _katanya._ Rasanya, jika Jongin dan Sehun sudah berkumpul, ada salah satu yang kurang.

"Jongin-ah, mana si Caplang itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menegak alkoholnya. Kini mereka berada di meja bar, dengan beberapa minuman didepannya. "Hah? Apa yang hilang?" jawab Jongin, nampaknya Jongin mabuk sekarang. "Aish, dimana Park Cha-" tiba-tiba seseorang meraih punggung Jongin dan Sehun dari belakang. "Ohh, nampaknya para kekasihku ini mencariku," si Park Chanyeol, dengan pakaian khas seorang pulang _meeting,_ yang nampaknya lebih baik nasibnya dibanding Jongin dan Sehun. Seorang sutradara yang telah menyutradarai beberapa film dan drama terkenal. Ia lebih senang bekerja dibalik layar, dibandingkan didepan layar.

"Cih, aku mau muntah mendengarnya." Jawab Sehun sembari menampilkan gestur ingin muntah.

"Ah sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu sahabatku ini, rindunya~" ucap Jongin agak lebay sembari memeluk erat Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Sudah berapa botol alkohol yang telah ia habiskan Sehun-ah? Nampaknya dia mabuk sekali." Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukan diri ditengah-tengah Jongin dan Sehun.

"Entahlah, mungkin 3 atau 4." Sehun berujar santai.

"Woah dude, kau jangan terlalu sering menegak minuman haram ini, bodoh! Kurang-kurangi juga terus bermain kesini. Carilah pacar dan segera bekerja!" hardik Chanyeol.

"Wow,wow,wow! Kau datang kesini bukan untuk menceramahiku! Aish sudahlah, minum ini. Aku tau kau butuh sedikit pencerahan bukan?" Jongin menuangkan alkohol ke gelas Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyesapnya.

 _ **Me and my friends at the table doing shots, drinking faster and then we talk slow**_

Jika ketiga serangkai ini sudah berkumpul, maka lengkap sudah. Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun. Tiga lelaki yang berbeda nasib ini nampaknya telah bersahabat semenjak dibangku menengah atas. Disuguhi paras yang begitu menawan, bukan berarti ketiga lelaki ini gampang mencari jodoh. Beda hal-nya dengan Jongin yang gemar gonta-ganti pasangan. Sehun dan Chanyeol lebih memilih-milih.

Sudah sekitar satu jam mereka habiskan waktu di meja bar, kini mereka tampak kacau, tertawa seperti orang gila, dan semakin meracau tidak jelas.

" _Shit, man!_ Apa kau lihat wanita diujung sana? Dadanya berisi sekali" Jongin menunjuk seorang wanita yang sedang duduk bersama seorang temannya dipojok bar.

"Hahaha, kau ini hitam! Ah benar juga, lihat matanya yang besar itu begitu menggemaskan," timpal Sehun.

"Sepertinya bagus untuk menjadi santapan malam ini, betul kan Hun-ah?," Jongin dan Sehun pun melakukan _high five._

"Ck, idiot sekali." Chanyeol sudah berada dibawah ambang kesadarannya.

"Ah, ya. Chanyeol-ah tumben sekali kau mau mampir ke tempat seperti ini," kata Sehun.

"Entahlah, mungkin dengan aku berada disini aku akan bertemu seorang bidadari yang bisa aku gagahi malam ini, oh bahkan bisa menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, hahaha," harap Chanyeol.

Begitu mendengarnya Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol " _For the God Sake,_ kau kemasukan apa, _bung!?_ Biasanya kau malas membahas soal cinta. Sudah bosan melajang, eh?"

" _Our bad Chanyeol is back,"_ Sehun sambil bertepuk tangan tidak jelas.

"Kalian tahu? Aku sedari tadi memperhatikan wanita diujung sana juga." Chanyeol menunjuk wanita yang sama dipojok bar.

"Hei,hei! Itu incaranku bodoh!"

"Bukan yang bermata besar, tapi temannya. Walaupun nampak belakang saja dia terlihat cantik~ Ah dengan kemeja putih kebesarannya saja membuatku _horny,"_

"Sepertinya mereka sudah merasa diperhatikan, whoa whoa mereka melihat kearah kita!" heboh Sehun.

Si wanita berkemeja putih kebesaran menengok kebelakang, rambutnya yang terurai panjang dan dicat _dirty-blonde_ tersampir begitu saja. Jika didrama, bagian ini akan _slow-motion_. Arah pandang Chanyeol terarah keiris mata sang wanita, dan mereka berkontak mata selama beberapa detik namun segera terputus karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba berjengit kaget sambil memegang dadanya yang begitu berdetak kencang.

"Santai, _bung!_ Kau ini kenapa?" ujar Sehun.

" _She's just fucking beautiful. Damn! She just give me a wink and smile cutely to me,"_ seru Chanyeol yang nampaknya mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Ah, dia wanita yang bersama incaranku? Nampaknya aku kenal dengannya. Dia salah satu penyanyi di cafe-cafe atau di acara pernikahan, kalau tidak salah, namanya Baekhyun." Kali ini Jongin berkata dengan benar.

"Baekhyun? Ah, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun," Chanyeol bak membaca mantra.

 _ **Come over and start up a conversation with just me, and trust me I'll give it change now,**_

"Sadar, Chanyeol! Baekhyun sedang berjalan kesini!" Chanyeol yang daritadi memejamkan mata dan bergumam tidak jelas sontak membuka matanya, dan benar saja Baekhyun sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Chanyeol terus saja menatap Baekhyun, bagaimana tubuh itu berjalan, sangat indah dengan setiap leukukannya. Dadanya yang tidak begitu besar namun berisi, nampak pas jika disentuh tangan besarnya. Jangan lupakan pantat yang masih nampak kencang dan bulat itu.

" _One more vodka, please,"_ ternyata meleset. Ia kira Baekhyun akan menghampirinya, namun ia hanya memesan minuman saja. Andai saja Baekhyun berjalan dan-

" _Hello,_ belum puas terus melihat kearahku, hm?"

menghampirinya.

 _Busted!_

Sialan, kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar datang kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu merasa _awkward._ Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lalu ia memberanikan diri membalas ucapan Baekhyun yang nampaknya begitu agresif saat ini,

" _Uhm, yes. Like I just see the most beautiful angel in the world. Who's your name, beauty?"_ ucap Chanyeol agak sedikit _cheesy._

Baekhyun balas terkekeh. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya, "Byun Baekhyun. 23 tahun, lajang."

Cukup berani juga gadis ini, bisik Chanyeol dalam hati. "Park Chanyeol, 25 tahun, tampan mapan menawan. Lajang." Chanyeol balas salam Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan senyum andalannya

 _ **Take my hand, stop**_

" _Wanna dance?"_ Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol, ia berkata sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

" _Why not,"_ jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan seringainya, meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang masih berdiam ditempat.

"Puas dengan drama picisan Actor Park tadi, Kim?"

"Nampaknya ia sangat melupakan kehadiran kita, Oh."

 _ **Put van the man on the jukebox,**_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada ditengah bar sekarang, menikmati alunan musik bersama orang-orang disekitarnya. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol, yang segera dibalas Chanyeol dengan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin gencar meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya ketika musik _The Chainsmokers-All We Know_ sampai ke reff.

 _ **And then we start to dance, and know I'm singing like,**_

Chanyeol setengah berbisik kepada Baekhyun, _**"Girl, you know I want your love, your love was handmade for somebody like me"**_ Baekhyun hanya balas terkekeh, "Cih,"

" _ **Come on now follow my lead, I may be crazy don't mind me"**_ Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan.

 _ **Say,**_

Baekhyun berjinjit untuk berkata didepan kuping Chanyeol, _**"Boy, let's not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me, come on now follow my lead,"**_ Baekhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol, sementara yang dirapatkan tengah menahan untuk tidak segera memakannya didepan umum.

 _ **Come, come on now follow my lead..**_

* * *

Hello I'm back with my second fanfict. Ancur ya? Hahaha

Part two akan dipublish jika banyak yg respon hehe, saya lagi kebayang lagu ini terus imagine nya chanbaek

Anyway, thankyou yang udah review di PHO. Saya akan publish new chapter nanti. Belum beres nulis itu udah publish new story wkwk.

Kebanyakan bacod ya?:(

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak! Sarangeyookkk!


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Chapter

 _Chanyeol setengah berbisik kepada Baekhyun,_ _ **"Girl, you know I want your love, your love was handmade for somebody like me"**_ _Baekhyun hanya balas terkekeh, "Cih,"_

" _ **Come on now follow my lead, I may be crazy don't mind me"**_ _Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan._

 _ **Say,**_

 _Baekhyun berjinjit untuk berkata didepan kuping Chanyeol,_ _ **"Boy, let's not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me, come on now follow my lead,"**_ _Baekhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol, sementara yang dirapatkan tengah menahan untuk tidak segera memakannya didepan umum._

 _ **Come, come on now follow my lead..**_

Part TWO: The End and The Beggining.

WARNING! Rate M gagal.

 _ **I'm in love with the shape of you**_

Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya sudah tidak tahan dengan godaan kecil makhluk kecil bernama Baekhyun, segera menariknya kedalam ciuman. Tidak panas namun perlahan-lahan kian menuntut. Dimulai dari ciuman lembut, Chanyeol memeluk pinggang pinggang si gadis, si gadis balas memegang rahang si lelaki. Begitu lembut, Chanyeol menyesap bibir Baekhyun perlahan. Baekhyun dibuat pusing karenanya. Baekhyun ikut membalas menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Chanyeol bergantian, disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil. Chanyeol balas mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, membuat erangan tertahan Baekhyun keluar, dan berhasil membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Chanyeol segera melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, ikut mengabsen gigi dan mengajak lidah Baekhyun beradu. Nampaknya ciuman yang semakin panas ini disambut baik oleh Baekhyun, ia ikut melesakkan lidahnya sembari meremas rambut Chanyeol hingga berantakan. Suara kecipak begitu kentara dengan alunan musik di bar. Chanyeol berpindah tangan mengelus-ngelus pinggang dan pantat montok si mungil. Membuat satu erangan lolos dibibirnya.

"Mmmh," erang Baekhyun. " _Shit,"_ ini Chanyeol, nampaknya lutut Baekhyun tak sengaja mengenai _property_ nya. Sudah dikuasai hawa nafsu, Chanyeol segera melepaskan ciuman panas itu dan membawa Baekhyun keluar bar. Dengan cepat mereka masuk kedalam mobil.

"Mau kemana kita Chanyeol-ah?"

"Apartementku." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan sedikit memberi senyuman, lalu melanjutkan acara mengemudinya.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku dan membawaku kesana?,"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Baekhyun. _Something is wake up because of you,"_

" _Is it because me? But, what am I doing?"_ Baekhyun mengerjap lucu, dalam mode sok' polosnya.

Deg.

Mata itu, ia tidak pernah melihat yang seperti Baekhyun sebelumnya. Entah karena terlalu sibuk hingga tak pernah melirik wanita lain. Baekhyun, ia mampu membuat Chanyeol terpikat dalam waktu hitungan jam saja.

"-yaa! Perhatikan jalan Chanyeol!" ucapan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, ia hampir saja menabrak trotoar.

"Ah, maafkan aku. _Yes you are doing something wrong honey,_ " ia kembali fokus pada perjalanan, sembari masih menahan ereksinya.

" _Then what should I do? Do you will give me a punishment?,"_

Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan seringainya.

 _ **We push and pull like a magnet do**_

 **Saturday, 01.00 A.M, Central Apartement-Yonsan Gu, Seoul.**

Decitan ranjang, suara 2 benda saling bertabrakan dan erangan yang bersahutan menjadi pemanis dikamar apartement Chanyeol yang biasanya sunyi. Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang ahli dalam hal seperti ini, namun entah mengapa saat ia baru pertama kali melakukanya dengan Baekhyun terasa sangat luar biasa. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan saat ia akan tiba pelepasannya, sementara yang dibawah hanya menjerit sembari meremas sprei. Hingga selesai pelepasan, tubuh Chanyeol ambruk.

 _ **Although my heart is falling too, I'm in love with your body**_

Baekhyun sudah berada didalam rengkuhan Chanyeol, dibawah selimut tebal yang hangat serta orang yang telah menghangatkannya.

"Apa kau lelah?," tanya Chanyeol sembari mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun. Ia hanya balas mengangguk. Baekhyun semakin merapatkan badannya dalam pelukan Chanyeol, dan bersembuny di ceruk lehernya.

" _Is it your first time?,"_

" _Yes and stop talking Park Chanyeol, now, sleep."_ Chanyeol tidak salah menduga bahwa Baekhyun baru pertama kali berhubungan intim, dan tak sadar Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun untuk beberapa detik, kembali menarik selimut dan mempererat pelukan, dan menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

 _ **And last night you were in my room, and now my bedsheets smell like you**_

 **08.00 a.m**

TING! TING! TING!

Suara alarm berbunyi diatas nakas, merasa terbangunkan Chanyeol pun membuka matanya dan menggeliat pelan, dan mematikan alarm. Seakan tersadar kehilangan sesuatu, Chanyeol mengerjap pelan dan menengok sebelah ranjang Baekhyun sudah tidak ada. Ia segera mendudukan diri, menengok kanan-kiri. Chanyeol menemukan sehelai notes yang ditempel di kepala ranjang, tidak salah lagi ini berasal dari Baekhyun.

 _Malam tadi kau begitu hebat. Maaf aku harus segera pulang dan tidak sempat pamit karena ada urusan pagi ini. Jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku! Jangan seperti lelaki hidung belang, habis pakai langsung buang. Kekeke. Ini nomorku, 010-651-xxx. Jaga-jaga jika suatu saat aku tiba-tiba hamil kau harus bertanggung jawab._

 _Jangan lewatkan sarapanmu,_

 _Baekhyun. Xoxo_

Chanyeol tersenyum tidak jelas, kembali menidurkan dirinya dan bergerak tidak jelas seperti fanboy di _notice_ idolanya. Ia menghirup sprei kasurnya, masih tercium jelas aroma tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali tersenyum dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki bak orang gila.

 _ **Everyday discovering something brand new, I'm in love with your body~**_

 _ **One week in we let the story begin**_

 **Saturday, 10 a.m, Samcheong Park.** __

Setelah kejadian satu minggu silam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin sering bertukar kabar via sms, maupun telefon. Di sabtu yang cerah ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berencana bertemu kembali.

" _Halo, Chanyeol, kau dimana?"_ itu Baekhyun, disambungan telefon Chanyeol.

"Aku baru saja sampai, aku berada dipintu masuk. Kau dimana?"

" _Oh kau disana, tunggu aku! Jangan kemana-mana. I'll be there in 30 secs!"_

TUT! Sambungan telefon terputus.

Chanyeol menutup telefon, dan tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia melirik jam tangannya, ternyata baru jam 10 pagi tapi Samcheong Park sudah mulai dipenuhi wisatawan. Hari ini Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kaos hitam, _denim jacket blue black,_ celana jeans hitam lengkap dengan _sneakers_ adidas putih andalannya. Terlihat sederhana, namun entah mengapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu tampan hari ini.

PUK!

Chanyeol berjengit kaget, karena ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang.

" _Aish, kkamjagiya,"_

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun pelakunya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menyengir lebar.

"Kau cantik hari ini," ucap Chanyeol sembari mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Hei Chanyeol kita mengenakan jaket dan sepatu yang sama!"

"Eh, ah iya! Bagaimana bisa? Kebetulan yang indah, mungkin kita jodoh,"

" _Aish!"_

Baekhyun hanya tersipu malu dan meninju lengan Chanyeol. Tidak disengaja, hari ini Baekhyun mengenakan dress putih ditambah _denim croptee jaket_ yang warnanya tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol, _slingbag_ cokelat, juga sneakers putih. Dan, ternyata Baekhyun membawa keranjang berisi makanan khas orang akan pergi piknik.

"Apakah itu berat? Biar aku saja yang bawa."

 _They are perfect match._

 _ **We're going out on our first date**_

Kencan pertama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dikawasan Samcheong Park, dibawah bunga sakura yang berguguran. Chanyeol dengan setia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, seolah ia takut Baekhyun akan pergi.

"Chanyeol, sebentar, ayo kita selca!"

"Hum,"

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengearahkan ponsel kearah mereka.

" _Say kkimchi!"_

CUP!

Chanyeol mengecup pelipis Baekhyun. Seketika pipi Baekhyun menghangat. Karena malu, Baekhyun malah pergi duluan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

" _Yak!_ Baekhyun jangan tinggalkan aku!" Baekhyun tidak mendengar dan melanjutkan jalan sembari memegang kedua pipinya.

 _ **You and me are thrifty, So go all you can eat**_

Mereka pun akhirnya memilih tempat dibawah pohon sakura, dan menggelar kain yang Baekhyun bawa. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan, Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun sesekali mengecupnya.

"Uhm, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku tidak membawamu kencan ke tempat mewah dan romantis, kau tahu sendiri aku sedang berhemat. Minggu-minggu ini aku tidak terlibat kontrak, dan tabunganku sedang menipis. Jadi, uhm-"

"Hei jangan berkata seperti itu! Akupun sama dengamu, apalagi aku baru saja berhenti ditempat aku bekerja, karena pemiliknya sudah tutup usia. Aku senang bisa berada disini, _neomu meosshita,_ ditambah aku bersamamu," ucap Baekhyun malu-malu. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk paham.

 _ **Fill up your bag and i fill up a plate**_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera megeluarkan bekal yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Apakah kau yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ung! Tentu saja~!

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu membagi _kkimbab_ kepiring mereka.

 _ **We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour, And how your family is doing okay**_

Beres memakan ini itu dan membereskan semuanya, mereka masih bersantai dan memilih untuk tidur-tiduran, Baekhyun menidurkan kepalanya di lengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari-harimu?" Chanyeol membuka topik.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku masih mencari beberapa pekerjaan, lalu bertemu Kyungsoo atau Luhan, dan kau tahu? Aku tidak lagi mengunjungi bar." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memainkan baju Chanyeol.

"Itu bagus, lagipula untuk apa kau mengunjungi bar. Bagaimana jika kau digoda lelaki hidung belang? Lalu mengajakmu tidur? Itu mengerikan Baekhyun!"

"Ck! Apa kau lupa kita bertemu dimana dan kita melakukan apa dipertemuan pertama kita? Idiot!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Hehe, tentu saja aku ingat dan tidak akan melupakan bagaimana manisnya seluruh tub- AW! Jangan digigit tanganku Baekhyun!"

"Kau ini mesum sekali bodoh! Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar?"

" _Aish_ iya iya. Maksudku, kau hanya boleh seperti itu denganku saja. Tidak ada satupun lelaki lain yang boleh menyentuh Baekhyunku" Chanyeol kembali merengkuh Baekhyun.

" _How's possesive!_ Memangnya kau siapanya aku? Pacar saja bukan." Baekhyun cemberut.

"Apakah kau sedang mengode agar aku segera menembakmu?" goda Chanyeol.

" _Stupid ass."_

" _Yes, yes babygirl just wait for me okay?"_ Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Berisik."

"Kau sangat lucu saat merajuk. Bagaimana kabar calon mertuaku, Baek?"

"Calon mertua kepalamu! Mereka baik-baik saja. Ayah dan ibu masih mengurus kedai dan kadang aku membantu mereka. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Mama berada di Busan, mengurus papa yang sedang sakit disana." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun.

"Oh, sakit apa papamu Chan?"

"Entahlah, mama bilang radang lambungnya kambuh."

"Kau belum menjenguknya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Segera jenguk, Chan!"

"Aku memang berencana menjenguk papa nanti, sambil mengenalkan calon isitriku pada orang tuaku."

" _For the God sake,_ Park Chanyeol."

" _I'm serious babygirl. Let's skip the dating and go to the altar,"_

Chanyeol tertawa dan Baekhyun memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol tanda salah tingkah.

 _ **Leave and get in the taxi, then kiss in the backseat, Tell the driver make the radio play**_

Setelah puas mengobrol lama, dari mulai yang penting hingga tidak penting sama sekali, lalu menikmati udara dan puas berfoto-foto diantara pohon-pohon sakura, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang. Omong-omong, Chanyeol tidak membawa mobil hari ini, mendadak ban mobil Chanyeol bocor dan harus diperbaiki terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kita pulang menaiki taksi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol, malah tadinya aku akan mengajakmu pulang naik bus saja."

"Ah tidak-tidak. Disana banyak lelaki cabul yang akan melihat pantat dan dadamu, mengerikan!"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dan segera menaiki taksi.

"Apartement Yonsan Gu." Ucap Chanyeol kepada supir taksi, dan supir mengangguk paham.

"Ke apartement mu?! Tapi aku ingin pulang bodoh," protes Baekhyun. Chanyeol berbisik kepada Baekhyun, " _You know, I miss you so much."_ Baekhyun dibuat merinding. Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan mengecupnya pelan. Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan, ikut mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan menyesapnya perlahan. Tidak ada lumatan, ciuman lembut yang memabukkan dan mampu mengeluarkan sengatan diseluruh tubuh mereka. Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman tersebut, Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol. Suasana kembali menjadi hening,lalau Chanyeol meminta kepada supir untuk menyetel radio.

" _I want you so badly.."_ Chanyeol kembali berbisik tepat dikuping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menarik kerah Chanyeol, balas membisik " _Just wait a minute and you'll get what you want"_ Baekhyun mengecup rahang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali harus menahan karena nampaknya dengan mudah sang adik terbangun gara-gara ulah kecil Bakhyun.

 **And then back to the Refrain.**

 **-oOo-**

WHAT THE HECK IS DISSSS!?

ANEH YA HUAHAHAHAA. U kno, agak sulit membuat tengah dan ending cerita ini:"))) maklum saya anax baru, saya mentok guise. dan tbh, saya belum ahli dalam membuat rated fanfict. HAHAHAHA maafkan kalau mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai ekspetasi. DAN TERIMAKASIH BANYAK LOH YANG UDAH REVIEW FAVS AND FOLLOW di chapter sebelumnya. DAN SAYA TIDAK NYANGKA AKAN direview oleh author senpai **PrincePink**! huwaaa thankyouu sunbaeee(?) saya terharu kepada para reviewer-nim yg memanggil saya author/?lebay emng, Kekeke.

Big THANKYOU to;

 **Endouwie** wkwk ngakak SALAM KKAMJAGIYA, **cxxtoncandy,baekkuma,bounce777, jersfly, Park Mintie28, parkobyunxo, Arum364, Adindanm, yousee, tania94, misslah, xxhunyeol, Arieen, Loyh, nandaarsita28, rizypau16, Yuyun Meliana, Park Beichan, zenbaek, Scarlet.44**

ILY ALL JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KEMBALI CHUUUU


End file.
